scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scrappy-Doo
This page is about the original incarnation of the character. For other versions, see Scrappy-Doo (disambiguation). Scrappy-Doo is a Great Dane puppy and the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Scrappy is the most noteworthy of Scooby's relatives. He is noted for being quite headstrong and always wanting to face off in a fight against the various villains (unlike his uncle). Scooby and Shaggy Rogers were present at Scrappy's birth. Physical appearance His ears are pointed and slightly bent at the tip. His coat is brown, and he has a black nose, black eyes. He wears the traditional Doo family collar. Personality Scrappy idolized his uncle Scooby and would often assist Scooby and his friends in solving mysteries. With a highly energetic and brave personality, despite his small size, Scrappy was the opposite of his uncle; Scrappy would usually insist on trying to directly fight the various monsters Scooby and his associates encountered. History Early life .]] Scrappy was born at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital to Scooby-Doo's sister Ruby-Doo. Scrappy originally lived in New York City with his old gang, Duke and Annie. Appearances * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1983) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Behind the scenes .]] Scrappy was added to the cast of ''Scooby-Doo to save the show's ratings, which by 1979 had begun to sink to the point of cancellation threats from ABC. After his addition to the show proved it to be a ratings success, Hanna-Barbera restructured the show around Scrappy in 1980. The original format of four teenagers and their dog(s) solving supernatural mysteries for a half-hour was eshewed for simpler, more comedic adventures which involved real supernatural villains (the villains in previous Scooby episodes were almost always regular humans in disguise). Scrappy remained an integral part of the Scooby-Doo franchise, on both TV and in Scooby related licensed products and merchandising, through the end of the 1980s. He was also briefly the star of his own seven minute shorts — the Scrappy and Yabba Doo segments of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Teamed with his uncle Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty, he helped maintain law and order in a small town in the American west. In later years, the presence of Scrappy-Doo has often been criticized as having had a negative impact on the various Scooby-Doo series of the 1980s. Others credit Scooby-Doo's gradual decline during that period to other factors, such as the format changes. Scrappy-Doo has become the symbol of a character, usually over-exuberant or cute in an irritating way, that critics say is gratuitously added to a series. .]] In line with the general perception of the character by audiences, Scrappy-Doo has not appeared in any Scooby-related spin-offs since the made-for-television movie ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf in 1988, save for the first live-action theatrical film Scooby-Doo, where Scrappy played a decidedly negative role as the film's main antagonist. Scrappy-Doo also made a brief appearance in an episode of the 2000s animated series Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law in the episode "Shaggy Busted"), where he appeared at the end of the episode to repeat his catchphrase, only to be scooped up by Avenger the eagle. In later episodes, his corpse can be seen as an easter egg (like for example, in Avenger's nest). A statue of Scrappy Doo is shown in the Crystal Cove Spook Museum in an episode of the recent Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated series. When Daphne attempts to talk about him however, Freddy cuts her off saying that they swore never to speak of him again, implying something negative happened regarding him. Notes/trivia * Lennie Weinrib provided his voice for one season in 1979; from 1980 onwards, it was performed by Don Messick, also the voice of Scooby-Doo. * His catchphrase(s) is: "Let me at him, let me at him!", "Put em' up, put em' up!" and "Uncle Scooby, let me at 'em, I will splat 'em!". * Plush figures resembling Scrappy appear in one scene of Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King. * Scrappy is unique amongst television characters in that, in an ironic twist of fate, he is both reponsible for saving, and then later ruining, the Scooby-Doo franchise. * Scooby-Doo marked Scrappy's first appearance since 1988's Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. It would also be his last, and he has not been featured again, although he's been mentioned/referenced on a couple occasions. * In the 2002 film mentioned above Scrappy's full name is revealed for the first time as Scrappy Cornelius Doo. Category:Animated film characters Category:Babysitters Category:Coaches Category:Dogs Category:Doos Category:Journalists Category:Law enforcement Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Talking animals